Ride Home
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: When Sajou gets out of school and meets Kusakabe outside for a drive home, he notices his usually cheerful boyfriend is in a rather bad mood. Getting worked up on their way, Sajou decides to take this matter of a cold and grumpy Kusakabe into his own hands. - Doukyuusei fic


**A/N:** _Prompt:_ _Doukyuusei (Kusakabe/Sajou) - 21. "I just…got jealous…"_

 **Summary:** When Sajou gets out of school and meets Kusakabe outside for a drive home, he notices his usually cheerful boyfriend is in a rather bad mood. Getting worked up on their way, Sajou decides to take this matter of a cold and grumpy Kusakabe into his own hands.

* * *

 _Buzz-buzz._ Sajou sighed and quickly tapped his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. That was his cue; Kusakabe was probably already at the school gates waiting for him to pick him up after college. Well, he was now taking a piss after holding it in during three classes in a row. Tough life.

His phone kept buzzing and buzzing in his pocket, and instead of responding, he finally finished and made his way down the stairs. 'Yes yes Kusakabe, I'm coming,' he thought with a smile.

On his way towards the school exit, Sajou chuckled when he noticed the school was still decorated with silly Valentine's Day decorations. The committee sure was _behind_ with this kind of stuff. He remembered how the Christmas decorations from last time remained until almost the end of January.

"Sajou-kun?" Speaking of the committee, there was one of its members. Sajou chuckled at his female classmate Reina, and he casually pointed at the decorations.

"About time you take those off hm?" he said jokingly, blushing at his own embarrassing guts to act sassy around the popular Reina, and she giggled playfully and stuck out her tongue.

"There's always a time for hearts and roses, Sajou-kun," she replied, and she hopped towards one of the boards and took off a few of the hearts.

"Whatever," Sajou murmured with a smile, and she laughed cheerfully while she chased after him, throwing the hearts all over him.

"You're always so _gloomy_! Did you even celebrate Valentine's Day with anyone?" Trying to avoid the rain of paper hearts, Sajou quickly walked out of the building and wiped the things from his head and shoulders.

"Yeah. I mean no. Well, yeah." Most people were kind of half aware he was dating a guy. Not everyone. He wanted them to know, but also... not. Just being subtle about it was decent enough, and the fact that just the females of the class didn't know that much about him was nothing intentional. He was just awkward, and liked to be in the background. That was just it...

" _What_?" Reina teased because of his vague answer, and she showered him with the final paper hearts and clapped her hands after she emptied them.

"Well then Mr. _yeah-no-yeah-I-have-a-Valentine_ , see you tomorrow." Reina waved at him and they parted ways after walking out of the school gates. If everyone was as charismatic as her, the world would definitely be a happy place, Sajou thought.

He heard the sound of someone clearing his throat and noticed Kusakabe stood ready with his motorcycle. Speaking of Valentines... Sajou blushed and walked towards him.

"Hey, sorry for making you wait." He was ready to give him a quick kiss as a greeting, but before he could even move closer he was greeted by a helmet that was shoved into his hands, and Kusakabe turning away.

"Get on," was his lover's answer, and Sajou hesitated and did as he was told.

* * *

Well, okay. It was only since recently that Sajou had admitted he wouldn't mind kissing in front of his school and being affectionate as long as it wasn't too mushy and embarrassing. It wasn't like he was embarrassed of their relationship. Maybe Kusakabe still needed to get used to that?

"Thanks for picking me up. How was your day?" Sajou said, and he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kusakabe's middle as they started driving.

"Meh." Ow. Sajou pressed his lips together. Kusakabe didn't seem to be in a good mood today.

"My presentation went well today."

"Good."

"Our school still has Valentine's decorations, hehe. Isn't that silly?"

"I see."

"Shall we order sushi for dinner, tonight?"

"Hm."

 _Definitely_ not a good mood! Sajou felt his face heat up with worry and frustration all at the same time, and his chest tightened. He hated when Kusakabe could act like this. It would make him feel totally confused, and he just wanted to know what was going on.

"What's wrong?" he finally dared to ask, but Kusakabe simply shrugged. Stopping at the traffic lights, Kusakabe leaned forward, and Sajou noticed how it was as if he tried to move out of his embrace.

"Kusakabe... Did something happen?" Sajou asked. Kusakabe didn't answer. This was _frustrating_ ahhhh! Sajou tightened his grip on his grumpy boyfriend defiantly, his fingers grasping the fabric of his thin jacket and fingers digging into his stomach. He felt Kusakabe tense up suddenly, stomach sucking in, and Sajou lifted his head and looked at him in question.

"If something happened, I want you to tell me." Sajou didn't want to wait until they were home. They always talked on their way home, so with Kusakabe giving him the cold shoulder right now killed him. So, he decided to play with fire. He did it again, and he couldn't help the tiny smirk that spread on his lips as he repeated the motion with his fingers.

Kusakabe pulled forward slightly, and when the traffic lights turned green, he hastily increased speed, leaning forward as much as possible. But Sajou was holding onto him like always, arms wrapped around his middle and his head leaning against his back, following him as he joined him in leaning forward.

"Hhh- Sajou. This is _dangerous_ ," Kusakabe finally spoke. He wasn't giggling or laughing yet, but his voice despite sounding stern- was shaking and Sajou didn't care. He started to dig his fingers into Kusakabe's stomach on purpose, and he felt Kusakabe jerk at the feeling.

"Sah-ahah Sajou! Stop!" Kusakabe protested, and Sajou smiled when he could feel his boyfriend's stomach twitch at the ticklish sensations. Served him right.

"If there's something you wanna tell me, tell me right now." He tickled him roughly now, and Kusakabe squeaked and bent forward while he continued driving.

"Stahahap you i-idiot! Save it for ahahat home!" Kusakabe laughed, but Sajou was not in for that.

"No." Moving his wiggling fingers from Kusakabe's stomach towards his sides, he proceeded to squeeze him repeatedly, and Kusakabe arched his back and shook with held back giggles.

"I'll hahave us dieee you ihihidiot!" Kusakabe laughed, but Sajou wasn't taking it that far yet. Just tickling him innocently, enough to have him spasm and giggle but not enough to cause accidents.

Kusakabe was experienced enough in driving this vehicle after all. And also experienced in being tickled, he should just suck it up like a big boy. Sajou smiled at this and continued the tickling.

Still, since he still felt a bit annoyed and confused with Kusakabe's cold behavior, he was ready to take on this argument or whatever it was with both hands. Literally.

"Go ahead then. Kill us." Still not hard enough for it to be dangerous, but enough to torture his boyfriend, Sajou wiggled his fingers quickly up and down Kusakabe's sides - careful not to get too close to his underarms because then they would crash somewhere for real if he did that - and Kusakabe laughed out loud this time.

"Faahahack! Stop thahat!" Sajou moved along with Kusakabe's body when he moved back as they stopped at the next traffic light, and before Kusakabe could shake him off, he spidered his fingers all over his back.

"Noohoho!" Now able to move his arms a little, Kusakabe flailed his arms around, swatting at Sajou who sat behind him, but Sajou still held him tightly with one arm around his middle, keeping him trapped.

"I'll stop if you talk." Sajou was serious in this.

"Ahhahah!" Sajou tickled Kusakabe's back until he had him squeal and arch his back - and oops the first drivers started to alarm them for standing still while the light had turned green already.

Laughing and shaking, Kusakabe continued driving while trying to escape Sajou's teasing and demanding tickles.

"I'm seheherious Sajou! Stop it nohohow!" Kusakabe wasn't determined enough or he would have replied to his question, so Sajou did _not_ stop.

"GAaahh!" Kusakabe leaned forward, and the driving was starting to get dangerous now, but they were almost home anyway.

After they left the big road, Sajou increased his tickling, and had Kusakabe squirm and wheeze out desperate giggles. But the hysterical guy couldn't do anything against it - heh Sajou absolutely _loved_ this. It didn't solve anything, but at least it was better than eating himself up over Kusakabe's stupid behavior.

Still laughing and squealing, Kusakabe was quick to stop his motorcycle clumsily in front of their apartment complex, too late to park it properly - steering the wrong way and ending up on the grass.

He swung one leg over the seat and tried to escape Sajou's tickling fingers, but Sajou followed his every movement and with a laugh and a tickle they fell down in the grass. And now, safe and sound off the road, Sajou could go all out.

"AAahha stop it you _fucker_!" Kusakabe was obviously frustrated and angry. He was an expressive person, but cursing at him like that wasn't an everyday thing. Oh well, it only added to Sajou's own frustration - meaning more, rougher and deadlier tickling.

"OH- staaahahap! NOT THEhehere!" Kusakabe rolled around in the grass, with Sajou bending over him and tickling him into hysterics. Their helmets rolled through the grass and their bodies struggled into this one-sided tickle fight.

People were watching them from the streets, probably from the apartment windows, but he didn't care. Kusakabe was getting wrecked until he spilled the truth.

"Tell me. Why are you like this?" Sajou tickled Kusakabe's underarms and made him scream-laugh bloody murder. Ha, now that was some reaction. Sajou laughed along with him and continued the tickling, planning to keep this up until every little bit of salt and anger Kusakabe was dealing with got tickled away.

Kusakabe laughed and laughed, gasping breathlessly and snorting when Sajou had forced his hands under his jacket and shirt to scratch ticklishly at his warm bare skin.

"HHmmphph!" Burying his face in the grass, Kusakabe spasmed and laughed uncharmingly like an idiot. Sajou smiled and continued to tickle him.

His sides, ribs, and tummy were best reachable, but he liked to suddenly switch to his hips, or wiggle his fingers down his thighs, causing his curled up boyfriend to flop from his side onto his back, shrieking and laughing.

"P-please! Nohohoo no more!" Kusakabe finally begged. His cheeks were colored bright red and soaked with tears. His eyes were red from shedding those tears, and his nose was all leaky and snotty as well.

Sajou had just started to squeeze-tickle his thighs mercilessly, with Kusakabe attempting to sit up and grasp his hands, falling back down each time and crying out desperate pleas.

"Stop! Ahahalright I'll tell you!" That took him a while. It was all it took, and Sajou stopped and sighed. Kusakabe panted, his hands covering his exposed rosy tummy with his jacket and shirt still pushed up.

"Well?" Sajou demanded, and he only had to lift one hand a little to have his exhausted lover flinch and yelp adorably.

"I... I just... got jealous..." Kusakabe finally panted, and the tickling clearly had done its work mostly or else he wouldn't have worded it as such an understatement. Still, Sajou blinked his eyes and cocked his head in confusion.

"Jealous of who?" he asked. Kusakabe finally banged his fist into the grass and sat up straight, still panting heavily, and he jabbed a finger at him.

"You were totally flirting with that girl just now! What's up with that?!" Kusakabe cried out, and Sajou gaped at him like an idiot. Girl? Reina? Kusakabe saw them and got jealous?

"Why did you get jealous of a girl?" He honestly and earnestly did not understand, and he felt stupid for it. He probably was.

"She was totally flirting! I saw you! With the hearts and the way she-" Kusakabe had to gasp for air and he clenched his chest. Sajou fell silent and he bit his lip. Alright, maybe he was at fault right here for being a dense idiot and all but...

"Why didn't you tell me right away? I never imagined you'd get jealous of a _girl_ ," Sajou said seriously, and Kusakabe grabbed his own head and dramatically threw himself back into the grass.

"Because I knew you'd fucking react like that! It's embarrassing dammit! But I can't help it! You took so long getting out of school and didn't reply to my texts either, I thought you were...!" Rolling around in the grass and crying out his frustrations, Kusakabe seemed to have reach his limit, and Sajou sighed as he felt relief and happiness take over the insecurity and bad feelings he had just now.

"T-that's because I was taking a piss first okay? Nothing else, really. Please don't worry too much..." Sajou felt awkward. Normally it was him feeling jealous and insecure for all kinds of different reasons. He never thought Kusakabe could be like that too, but now that he heard him like this, he could totally understand the way he felt. He totally would've felt the same way...

"I'm sorry, Kusakabe. Please forgive me. I would never take interest in anyone but you, let alone a girl like her. She wouldn't be my type. I... didn't even know that could be called flirting," he mumbled, trying to make up for these horrible misunderstandings, and he crawled into the grass next to Kusakabe's curled up body.

"Forgive me," he repeated, and hugging him from behind, he kissed the back of his neck.

"I only love you. Only you." He then wiggled his fingers against Kusakabe's tummy, picking up his tickle attack again, and he smirked.

"Hnghehe!" Kusakabe twitched and grabbed his arms, trying to free himself.

"Ahahalright alright! But I wohohon't forgive you for tihihickling me - aahh not agaaain!" Sajou couldn't help it, he just couldn't. His lips were spread into the biggest dorkiest smile now he knew the reason behind Kusakabe's behavior, and he thought it was cute.

He also thought it was cute how he could reduce him into this helpless pile of giggles, and wasn't even aware anymore that they lay on the grass - openly in public for everyone to see. Well, maybe he _was_ slightly aware, it was just that he didn't care. He playfully tickled Kusakabe until the poor wheezing guy turned in his embrace, and looking at his adorable flushed teary and snotty face, Sajou smiled and reached out to wipe his nose.

"I really love you," he said, breathless himself from the active tickling activity, and Kusakabe breathed heavily as well and nodded with a weak smile.

"Love you too," he finally murmured, and they kissed. There in the grass like a cheesy couple who just made up after something stupid, they kissed and cuddled, shameless and in love. Now that was what they could call a ride home.


End file.
